Episode 8 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 8: The Swift Round of 16! The Rematch! Episode Information Release Date January 13, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 8 begins with the World Tournament Announcer calling up Android 17 and Fat Tumbler up as the first fight of the Adult Division, with the announcer then saying that over 70 million people are watching the event from home. Fat Tumbler's appearance basically relates to his name, an extremely obese man in a pink jumpsuit with a red ponytail. He begins teasing Android 17, and Android 17 gets pissed, simply walking up to him and tapping him on the stomach. This is enough to knock Fat Tumbler onto the grass, starting off the Adult Division with a 6 second knockout for Android 17 to move onto the quarter-finals. The other 7 matches of the tournament also end in just a few short seconds, with an exception of Tien Shinhan vs Krillin, which is the second to last fight in the Round of 16. Goku eliminated Poviko, Goten eliminated Zikuto, Piccolo eliminated Yajirobe, Vegeta eliminated Eyan, and Android 18 eliminated Chiaotzu. Tien and Krillin were then called up to fight. Their battle lasted about 10 minutes, going back and forth, with the Z-Fighters cheering them on. After 8 minutes, Tien used his Solar Flare technique, blinding Krillin and a few spectators behind him for a few seconds, with Tien jokingly yelling at him for stealing his technique. Tien then blasted a Dodon Ray into him, sending him flying onto the edge of the ring. Krillin followed it up by producing a Destructo Disc, with Tien and the Z-Fighters shocked that he would go that far just for a tournament. Tien then jumped onto the Destructo Disc and somehow directed it back to Krillin while he was surfing on it. This then scared Krillin, causing him to trip on his own shoe and fall onto the grass, with the Destructo Disc then dematerializing in the air. After this battle, Trunks vs. Hercule began. Hercule begged Trunks to allow him to win as it was his last fight before retiring, but Trunks laughed it off and simply punched him into the wall of the main lobby. The crowd took it as Hercule allowing a newcomer to make his way into the final even though it was Hercule's last appearance, and cheered him on for his generosity. Then, the quarter-finals began after a few minutes of preparation. Piccolo and Android 17 were called up to begin the round, getting into their stances, and beginning a rematch of their battle in the Cell Saga 24 years prior. Their battle was about 20 minutes long, with highlight moments such as Piccolo blasting a Special Beam Cannon through Android 17's leg, causing it to bleed and crack part of his bone. However, Android 17 was able to continue fighting by only flying. The battle ended with Piccolo eliminating Android 17 to move onto the semi-finals by doing a Hellzone Grenade, which ended up launching Android 17 into the crowd. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 9: Trunks vs. Goten!